The Photograph Session
by Moonhawk
Summary: An all powerful being invites all her clones for a photograph session... how will they react? Read this to find out...


****

Short introduction to the characters (in order of appearance).

K: All-powerful being who lives in someplace where she can watch all the other dimensions. (You don't need to know her age)

Nuriko-kun: Eight-year-old son of Nuriko (from Fushigi Yuugi) and is the exact replica of his father. Was kidnapped by Kera and rescued by K.

Karyn: Twelve-year-old girl who is a good Pokémon trainer. Constantly quarrels with Nuriko-kun.

Kirane: (from Tenchi Muyo) Washu's second 'daughter' and a keen scientist as well. Her powers are on par with Ryoko's. (You don't want to know her age either.)

Ky'era: Sixteen-year-old female Kyran-Honyn, very talented in rune magic. Keeper of the Moon Stone. (Um, she's from an original story that I created.)

Jas'en: Nineteen-year-old male Kyran, not as talented in magic as Ky'era but good in archery and swordsmanship. Keeper of the Sun Stone. (He's also from the same story as Ky'era. I'm thinking of calling the series "The Questor's Portal" Hmm…)

Karin: (From Sailor Moon) Fifteen-year-old girl also known as Sailor Star Keeper. Unlike the other Sailor Starlights, she is not a boy in her alter-ego.

Kera: Not much is known about her origins except the fact that she is an evil clone. 

*Kera's voice in the background, "Oh yeah? Who says?"* (Hey shut up, Kera! I'm trying to introduce you here!) *muffled sounds of a person being forcibly gagged* (That's better. Ahem.) She is an expert swordswoman, a powerful sorceress and a very feared foe in her dimension. (Wherever that is…)

Takeshi Kyotano: Famous Japanese singer and actor (In my imagination).

Kiare: (From Dragonball Z) Juunanagou's genetic daughter, half-android also known as Kyuugou. Extremely swift fighter.

Takeshi Katsura: (From Dragonball Z) Nanagou's younger son. Also half-android known as Juugou. Kiare's classmate.

Yoshiro: (From Ranma ½) Seventeen-year-old boy who fell into Spring of Drowned Fox, Huniichuan. A.k.a. Fox-chan, Kyoni's pet.

Kyoni: (From Ranma ½) Sixteen-year-old girl who lives with Shampoo in the Nekohanten. Very good friends with Ranma-chan and Shampoo.

Tetsuya: (From Tenchi Muyo) Renown space pirate who is notorious for flirting with girls. *male background voice, "Hey, can I help it if girls can't take their eyes off me?" Sound of energy blasts being fired off. "Ouch! Ah! Cool it, Kirane!"* (Too bad he's already taken... *chuckles*)

****

The Photograph Session

__

At K's behest, all the K' clones and their closest friends are gathered in a studio in subspace to take a family portrait.

K: *irritated voice* Hey! Will you guys just stand still and let me take your picture?! Kirane, stop hovering. Nuriko-kun! Karyn! Quit quarreling!

Nuriko: *sulking* That's not fair! She started it!

Karyn: Did not! You are the one who pushed me.

Nuriko: You pulled my braid!

Karyn: You pushed me first!

K: -_-' [here we go again…]

Nuriko: Did not!

Karyn: Did too!!

K: _'' Will you two just stop it?!

Kirane: I'll settle this. *reaches forward to pull Karyn by the hair*

Karyn: Ouch! -_-'

Ky'era: *pulls Nuriko-kun back into position by his long braid*

Nuriko: Hey, what the-… O.O' *sweatdrops* Oh, hi Ky'era-san.

Jas'en: *sternly* Nuriko, you'll better listen to what K says or you'll be sorry.

Nuriko: ^_^' Sure, Jas'en-san.

K: Thank you, Kirane, Ky'era and Jas'en. *exasperated voice* Karin, Kera, stop that, please. We're supposed to be one big, happy family, remember?

Karin: *dissolves her light-spear with a casual flick of her hand* We will be, without this crazy, bad-tempered, not to mention neurotic, black sheep.

Kera: *throws down her sword furiously* Who's the black sheep huh? Watch your words, girl. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean you're so darn good.

K: Enough is enough, gals. Karin, go stand next to Kyoni. Kera, you stand beside Kiare. **Now**! And I mean it! *thunder rumbles menacingly*

Kera: *walks sullenly to her appointed position* All right already. *muttering under her breath* Just because you are so powerful doesn't mean you have to flaunt it.

K: *in a sweetly ominous voice* What was that you said, Kera?

Kera: *hastily* N-nothing at all.

Takeshi Kyotano: *opens the door and walks in cautiously* Hi, sorry I'm late. Got caught up with the recording of my new album. What happened? I thought I heard some thunder.

K: You did. Their endless squabbles were making me mad.

Kiare: Hey, I did not do anything.

Takeshi Katsura: Neither did I.

Yoshiro: o_o'

Kyoni: Yeah.

K: Okay, my mistake. Correction: the more immature ones were bickering.

Kyotano: Oh. Where am I supposed to stand?

K: Let me see… Okay, between Jas'en and Tetsuya. Speaking of Tetsuya, where is he? Kirane?

Kirane: *sweatdrops* Um… I dunno. I told him it was here. I'll try to find him. *flies out hurriedly*

K: }:( Darn him! Kyotano, go stand on Jas'en's right first.

Kyotano: Sure. *saunters over and greets the others cheerfully while Karyn and Karin stare at him with undisguised interest. He finally notices them* Hi, haven't seen the both of you around before. What are your names?

Ky'era: *smirking* Let me introduce you. Takeshi, this is Kou Karin and this is Karyn. Karin, Karyn, this is Takeshi Kyotano.

Kyotano: Wow, their names are so similar. It'll be hard to remember them. Forgive me if I mispronounce your names, okay?

Karin: *blushing* Sure, it's all right with me.

Karyn: ^_^ *blushing* No problem here either.

Kirane: *flying in quickly* }:( I finally found him outside. He was busy with some _urgent_ business.

Tetsuya: *walks through the open door* C'mon Kirane, those girls were just casual acquaintances.

Kirane: *ignores him* Hmmph!!

K: You're late, Tetsuya. You're supposed to stand between the two Takeshis.

Tetsuya: All right. *whistles* Look at all the pretty girls here. Now that's interesting. *ambles past Kera* Hi, babe. How're ya?

Kera: *suddenly tackles him in a death-grip, her dagger pointed at his throat and snarls* Don't ever call me that again, y'hear?

Tetsuya: *sweatdrops* O.o" Uh… Sure.

Kirane: Kera! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of him! *the others stare in shock as Kera slowly releases him*

K: *slaps her forehead in frustration* I never should have asked for a family photograph. *growls with thunder in the background* Is everyone ready now? Good. *sets the camera on auto mode and dashes to her position* Now smile everyone. Smile! *Click* Hey, Kirane you're hovering! I thought I told you not to hover?!

Kirane: Ulp! Sorry… I was too preoccupied.

Tetsuya: Oh really? Hmm… I wonder why…

Kirane: Why you…

K: Never mind, it's over anyway. Kera, I told you to smile. Did you?

Kera: No.

K: **What?!**

Kera: It's only a stupid picture anyway. Why should I waste the effort?

Karin: *smirking* That's because you know look terrible when you smile.

Kera: What?! You better take that back! Or else…

Karin: *taunting* Ha! You couldn't make me. *the others swiftly back away as Karin conjures her light-spear and Kera's battle aura grows. Meanwhile, Nuriko accidentally trips Karyn and they both start sniping at each other again.*

K: *growls, then frowns and sighs* Why do I even bother?

****

The End

__

So? Did you like it? Please review, ok? These characters all belong to me. You can only use them if you ask me first. ^_^ The Photograph Session © Moonhawk.


End file.
